Forbidden
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Zoe lost her mom when she was a baby. For 16 years she lived w/Ethan. Harley showed up saying that he was Zoe's father. She's forced to move to Bluebell after the truth is revealed. Wade befriends his new neighbor. There's 1 problem. Earl and Harley have hated each other since they were kids, forbidding their kids from being friends. Can they over come the hatred tossed their way?
1. Chapter 1

A 16-year-old Zoe sat on the plane her eyes closed. The events of the last week playing over in her head. She couldn't believe the turn of events her life had taken. It was like some twisted kind of movie. This wasn't how life was suppose to go. Sure you get twists and turns along the way but none that are like this. Her father wasn't the man she thought or grew up with. It was crazy to even think about. But this was her life. She wanted to hate it, she wanted to like it. But she was on that fence fighting both feelings away.

" _Umm w_ _ho are you?" Zoe asked, stopping dead in her tracks seeing the stranger sitting in the living room across from her father._

" _Zoe, have a seat. We need to talk to you," Ethan told her. "It's important." Zoe was going to protest but the stern look that her father was giving her, made her obey and sit down next to him on the couch._

" _What's going on?" Zoe asked, looking back and forth between the two men in the room. Her eyes settling on her father._

" _It's come to my attention that I may not be your father. This man here, Harley Wilkes, says that he is your father," Ethan explained._

" _That can't be true. Mom wouldn't have lied about that. Would she?" Zoe asked, her anger slipping away. She didn't know her mom. She had lost her mom when she was just a baby. They hardly ever spoke about her. Zoe had seen a few pictures of Candice but that was when she was digging through things. There wasn't any pictures of her mom hanging on the wall or placed on a table around the apartment. Just pictures of Zoe and a few of them were of father and daughter._

" _I wouldn't think so. But she did go away on that cruise and when she got back she was in a hurry to get married. I didn't think nothing of it at the time. But now," Ethan sighed. "It could be a possibility." Zoe didn't want to believe it, but she didn't know what else to believe in._

" _We can take a paternity test and know for sure," Harley spoke up for the first time. "But if I'm proven to be your father like I think I am. I want you to come live with me for the next two years. I want to be able to get to know you as my daughter." Zoe slowly nodded. It wasn't like she had a say in the matter. She may not be all that close with her father or was he just Ethan now? She always felt like there was something holding her back and holding him back. Maybe it was that bond that they might not have. Who knows it might be nice to get to know her real father, if this Harley guy was right about all of this. She didn't want him to be right. She didn't want to be taken from her life. But under all the panic about this situation, she found that she was a little excited as well._

A week later found her on plane, so she could live with her real father while the father she grew up with took a leave of absence heading to Europe for work.

Zoe looked around the small town taking everything in. She wasn't expecting such a perfect little town. It was going to take some time to get use to all of this. She was use to the city that never sleeps. And this place already screamed curfew by 9 on the weekdays and lights out at 10 on the weekends. She jumped from her thoughts hearing the yelling that was going on. "You need to keep you junk on your side!" Harley yelled, kicking a scrap of metal. She watched with interest as her new found father was in a heated argument with the next door neighbor.

"This could be a while. I can show you around. If you want?" Zoe turned to where the male voice was coming from. He was smirking at her. His green eyes pulling her in. Zoe gave him a smile.

"I don't even know you. So what makes you think I can trust you?" Zoe snappily replied.

"Welcome to Bluebell. The worst you'll see is our Father's going at it," he laughed. "Name's Wade Kinsella," he winked.

"Zoe Hart," she replied. She didn't want to trust him, but there was something with the way he was looking at her that she just couldn't refuse him. She went to speak, but the yells cut her off.

"You kept that bastard child of yours away from my son," Earl snapped, unknowingly making his son pissed at him.

"You keep that no good rotten son of yours away from my daughter," Harley tossed out, venom in his voice. Zoe suddenly felt embarrassed by Harley's words.

"Are they always like this?" Zoe whispered, keeping the hurt from her voice.

"Oh yea, and I'm sorry for what my pops said. I don't think like that," Wade told her with a soft smile. Zoe returned the smile.

"I don't know you to judge you so I won't agree with what Harley just called you," Zoe replied. Wade shrugged.

"Wade Kinsella get over here now!" Earl yelled.

"Zoe, let's go!" Harley demanded not wanting to be out done by Earl. The teens shot a look at each other and headed off inside their respected homes. Harley was quick to show Zoe where her room was going to be. Harley said nothing about the Kinsella's and Zoe didn't ask, afraid of opening that can of worms. Zoe smiled seeing that she was right across from Wade's room. Zoe opened her window as Wade did the same.

"How about a rain check on the town tour?" Wade asked.

"I'd like that," Zoe smiled, leaving her window open while she started to unpack her stuff. She found herself glancing over at Wade's window more than a few times.

She could tell that it wasn't going to be easy being friends with the boy next door. She did know why their fathers hated each other and why Wade didn't hate her just by association. Was she suppose to hate Wade? She didn't want to hate him. But she was afraid to find out the reason on such hatred she had witnessed today.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter of my newest story. Next chapter you will see more to do with Wade. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like promised more to do with Wade. I couldn't help but write this chapter and posted it for you all. I'm happy to see that you guys like it so far. Thank you. I hope you like this chapter just as much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wade groaned turning his music up on his iPod. Listening to his dad complain about Harley. Growing up Wade couldn't even see Harley at the practice if he was hurt. If Brick wasn't in town they would make the drive to the clinic in Mobile or Fairhope which ever one was the closest to them with where they were at. Those where also the days he was told not to get hurt or sick. Like he help what happened to him. Wade found this whole thing ridiculous. He's heard the story so many times from not only his own father but the whole town. He always wanted to hear Harley's side of the story but he never dared to cross that line. But now that Zoe was in town, he could get the answers he wanted.

"Damn it boy, listen to me!" Earl bellowed, yanking the ear buds from his son's ears. Wade rolled his eyes pausing his music. "You will not have anything to do with Zoe Hart. You hear me boy?" Earl asked with a small glare. He listened when it came to Harley, but everything else that he was told not to do by his father, he found that he did it just to piss his dad off. He had his own mind and he was going to see that he used his own mind and made the choices that he wanted to make. Who was his father to tell him who to stay away from? His mother had raised him better than that. Even thinking about her, made him waver and give in like his father wanted him to. But he wasn't going to do that. He wasn't apart of this grudge.

"I don't have to understand why you and Harley hate each other. But why do I have to hate Zoe? That part makes no sense! It's not like she had anything to do with this!" Wade yelled, jumping to his feet.

"She has everything to do with this!" Earl yelled right back. "You just don't see it. They're not good people."

"But don't you think I have a right on who I'm friends with?" Wade yelled, walking to the stairs, ready leave this argument behind. He was certain that it wouldn't be the last one containing Zoe.

"You can, just not that harlot's friend. I want you to have nothing to do with her, Wade. That's final!" Earl demanded, the door slamming shut behind him. With a heavy sigh Wade went up to his room. The scowl that had been on his face moments before was replaced with a smile seeing Zoe's room across from his. He frowned seeing her room was now empty. He figured that she had finished unpacking and headed down to get a bite to eat or something. He had watched Harley leave not even 10 minutes ago.

After making sure the coast was clear. He was pretty sure that if he was spotted with Zoe that it would get back to his dad and Harley. He didn't care about breaking the rules, especially one as stupid as this one, but he wouldn't risk Zoe getting into trouble.

"Wade?" Zoe asked a little shocked, pulling the back door open. Both backyards had a fence blocking the view from the rest of the neighborhood. The fence door being used for the first time in years. "What are you doing here?"

"I can go, if you don't want me here," Wade smirked, making no move to actually leave.

"That's not it," Zoe frowned, stepping aside. "Why don't you come in."

"My Pops took off and I saw Harley leave a few minutes ago, thought I'd come over," Wade explained, stepping into the kitchen. "So this is what it's like behind enemy lines," he smirked, looking around the kitchen that was painted in some cream color.

"Wouldn't know," Zoe shrugged. "What's the deal between our Fathers?" Zoe asked, walking through the kitchen, motioning Wade to follow her up to her room.

"Didn't Harley tell you?" Wade asked, plopping himself on her bed. He figured Harley would have gave her the riot act, like he had gotten.

"He told me to stay away from you and that was an order. Before he could explain the why part, he got a 911 call out on old Mill Road."

"I would love to be the one to tell you what the deal is. But even I don't know the whole story. I know what I've been told and I'm certain that the story you're going to hear will be different."

"Maybe then we can compare notes and find out the truth in this whole thing?" Zoe asked, sitting on the edge of her bed, chewing on her lower lip.

"Sure," Wade replied coolly. That was exactly what he wanted to do and the chance he was going to be able to finally figure out the truth behind this little war, excited him. He was so over this whole thing.

"Is there a reason you're really here? Is it worth that much of a risk to be my friend?" Zoe questioned, looking down at the floor. She really wanted to be friends with Wade, even if it was going to be hard. Wade moved closer to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Because I think them fighting is stupid. I don't know you enough to hate you and I find it hard to hate you. The reward is worth more than the risk any day," Wade told her softly. Zoe smiled, hiding her face from the blush that was forming on her cheeks. "Think you can sneak out after dark tonight?" Wade asked.

"Um sure, I can try. Why?" Zoe asked puzzled, looking at him.

"The town tour. I would show you in the day light, but it'll get back to them and we'll both be in trouble. Not to mention that we'll be the hot topic all around town and on Dash's blog, complete with video footage and pictures."

"Wade, whatever the silly reason is for my...for Harley to hate your Father, has nothing to do with me." Wade held his snickers in hearing that. "I'm 16, I think I can decide on who I want to be friends with. I will not let anyone dictate that part of my life. So if you're okay with being the hot topic and dealing with the wrath that your Dad has for being spotted with me, I say let's go," Zoe told him, getting to her feet, waiting for Wade.

"Rules are meant to be broken," Wade smirked, causing Zoe to giggle.

In under 20 minutes they were sitting at the Rammer Jammer having a milkshake. They had gotten looks from everyone they passed in town. The whole town knew who Zoe was, they knew that the kids shouldn't be together. But a handful of them found it cute. Dash was excited to have their very own Romeo and Juliet story. He jumped at the chance to blog about that.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry that I was forced out like that, Zoe." She nodded in response just barely getting home herself. "Did you go out?"

"Uh, yeah. I was curious about the town I'll be calling home," she replied. Looking at Harley she wanted to ask about Wade and what this huge deal was but she really didn't want to bring attention to the fact that she was friends with Wade. Could he see that she was hanging out with him? Could he see that she was leaving something out? With Harley's back turned to her she lightly sniffed her shirt smelling a soft hint of axe body spray. She could only hope that it wasn't too noticeable.

Harley gave a small nod, sitting across the room from her. She wanted to say something, she was even okay with Harley saying something. Anything to break the weird silence that was hanging over them. She just wasn't sure asking what happened with the neighbors for them to hate each other royally was the right thing to ask. The last thing she wanted to do was make things awkward between them. She did have to live here for the next two years.

"Zoe about the Kinsella's. There's just bad blood there. Earl and Wade are bad people," Harley stated, filling the void.

"But why? Wade had been nothing but nice to me when I met him this afternoon," Zoe retorted, skipping over the fact that she spent most her free time with Wade meeting his friends. She liked George, Lemon and Annabeth. There was something to be desired for Meatball.

"It's a long story, Zoe," Harley sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Funny, I've got nothing but time," Zoe responded, licking her lips. She wanted answers on why the sweet and caring boy next door was her sworn enemy. "I need a reason on why I can't be friends with Wade!"

"As your father, I'm telling you to stay away from him. That's all you need!" Harley argued back.

"You can't play that card. You may be my Father by blood, but Ethan was the Father that raised me. I know nothing about you and you know less about me. There is no reason is there?" Zoe questioned, trying to keep her anger at bay. To her that was the worst reason to keep her away from Wade. She wanted a real reason, but she was slowly starting to think there just wasn't one.

"At one point there was," Harley sighed. "Earl blames me for the death of his wife." That was the last thing she thought she was going to hear come from his lips. "I tried to save her but I couldn't."

"That explains why he hates you, but why do you hate him for?" Losing your wife gave a person a lot of ammunition to hate a person. Wanting to be a doctor herself she understood that you can't save everyone. But that reason it was a good reason to hate a person; just not forever.

"Jackie, his late wife was my best friend until Earl stole her from me."

"What?" Zoe asked, looking at him confused. That part didn't make much sense. "Were you in love with her?"

"Not like that," he sighed. "She was my best friend. Practically my sister since we were little kids. With Earl we were the best of friends. The three of us were always together, never without one of the others. That was until Earl went behind my back and fell in love with Jackie. I was okay with it at first, but over time I ended up the odd man out. I tried but they'd blow me off. As a young teen it angered me. I didn't have the heart to blame Jackie so all my anger fell to Earl."

"That's stupid," Zoe huffed. "This century old junk should be put to rest. That's between you and Earl. And I see no reason why I must stay away from Wade." Just like she was, Wade was innocent in this whole thing.

"Wade is a good kid, if he'd apply himself and stop chasing after girls. I don't want you to get hurt. It's best you stay away from them."

"I think I'm capable of making my own choices in life. You can't force me to not be friends with someone. It's time you grew up. You're not a teen any longer," Zoe stated with a slight yell, storming up to her room, slamming the door for an added effect.

Without thinking she went straight to her window. She smiled softly at Wade who was sitting on his bed looking through a comic and listening to his music. She looked around her room trying to find a way to get Wade's attention. But she couldn't find anything to throw at his window. With a sigh she sat in the window, her back to Wade's window.

"What are you doing?" Came Wade's voice. Zoe jumped, turning to look at Wade a scowl on her face.

"Do you get thrills from scaring innocent girls?" Zoe scolded him, a faint smile on her lips.

"You can't prove that," Wade shrugged. "What's wrong?" Wade asked, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Harley explained things to me. How'd your mother die?" She asked, chewing her lip. She needed to be blunt with him about that otherwise she wasn't going to be able ask him if she had any longer to think about it.

"Meet me around the block," Wade told her, shutting his window. With a sigh and with no choice, Zoe headed out. She sneaked through the kitchen not wanting to answer questions on where she was headed. Without much of a difficultly she had met up with Wade and without uttering a single word she followed behind him. Walking through the woods she wanted to complain, but thought it was best if she didn't. A smile tugged on her lips when they came to a pond.

"This is beautiful," Zoe whispered, sitting on the edge of the pond.

"One of the few places that I come to be alone. Helps me think," Wade told her, taking a place next to Zoe. "No one knows I come here. Never brought anyone here before."

"Thank you for that," Zoe gave him a soft smile. She didn't want to ruin the little moment they had, but she came here with Wade for the answers to the questions that she had floating around in her head. She also realized looking at Wade's sullen face that she couldn't rush him. This was personal to Wade.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate talking about this and I'm only doing it now because I need you to understand. We clear?" Wade asked, his body tense. His mom was a sore topic. He hated to even think about the events of his childhood. He didn't even like to think about the good times he had growing up. They made him not only miss his mom but his brother as well. His brother he hasn't seen or talked to in years.

"To an extant, I guess," Zoe told him softly.

"My Mom was my best friend when I was little. She got diagnosed with cancer and that's when my life fell apart. Every day that passed, she looked worse than she did the previous day. I didn't know how to save her. Watching her die, killed a part of me. Harley was around a lot, but even as a doctor he couldn't save her. Back then I didn't understand why he couldn't save her. I understand now. I don't blame him, no one could have saved her, but my dad, he's still in denial about that fact," Wade sighed, throwing a rock in the water. Don't get him started on his brother. "It's easier for him to hate Harley than to forgive him."

"I'm sorry, Wade," Zoe told him softly, moving to place her arm around him. Under her touch he felt some of the tension vanish from his body. "I lost my mom before I was even born."

"What?" Wade asked shocked, looking at the fragile girl next to him.

"My Mom was in a car accident when she was only 7 and half months pregnant with me. She went into a coma on the operating table. Doctors say it's a miracle that I'm here today." She felt that she needed to tell Wade something personal from her own past since he had opened up to her. Losing ones mother was a powerful bond to bring people closer. "I wasn't given the privilege of knowing her."

"What happened after she went into a coma? She still in a coma or something?" Wade asked not wanting to sound like he was being insensitive to what she had went through. Zoe shook her head.

"She only got worse. She wasn't ever going to come out of it. My dad, Ethan, he's a doctor and he did the only thing he knew to do. He let her go with a heavy heart. But I understand why he did it. She wasn't going to get better and it wouldn't have been to hard to watch her laying there with no hope of making it. It was the right call to make in the end."

"I'm sorry, Zoe." She shrugged, moving closer to Wade.

"Is it true?" Zoe asked, letting her head rest on his shoulder, her eyes shut. She had never felt this at peace with herself in New York. She never had the chance to slow down and enjoy the things around her. She was starting to like that about Bluebell. She had no choice but to slow down and smell the flowers. "Do you really chase after girls?"

"It's not my finest moments in life, Zoe. I'm not proud of that. I just never thought that love was for me. I don't want to love someone only to go through what my Dad did. It's not worth it," he told her honestly. "You've been through it, can't you see that?" He asked.

"I see that I'd do anything for the person that I fall in love with and I would want to spend every day with that person like it was the last day we had together, because you never know. I don't want to miss out on love because I was scared I was going to lose them. I don't want to be scared of falling in love," she whispered.

"I don't know," he sighed. "Do you want to go back?" He asked clearing his throat. Zoe made sense, but could he change? Was just one person worth all that heartache? Did he want to find out? He wasn't sure. He did know however that Zoe made him see things differently and he kinda liked that. She was the first girl that he found that he enjoyed spending time with and he didn't have to be in her pants for that to be happening. He would enjoy being in her pants, but there was more to her and he wanted to find everything out about her. She was different from the other girls he spent his time with. She was special. She was the girl you would bring home to your parents, that was if your father didn't hate her father. She was the kind of girl you did anything for just to see a smile on her face. Be he wasn't the guy you bring home unless you are trying to piss your parents off. There just couldn't be anything between them. It just didn't work. But he wasn't against ruling it out. She could make her own mind up about him.

He could be better. He could change for himself. He wouldn't change for a chick, no if he was going to change it was going to be for himself. But did he want to change?

"No," Zoe told him softly, pulling him from his thoughts. The last place she wanted to be right now was at home feeling alone. Here with Wade she felt like everything was possible. She felt oddly enough at home in his arms and that feeling scared her and thrilled her like nothing else. She had her life planned out from start to finish. Curve balls were bound to happen and lately they just kept on coming and she found that she was okay with that. Being threw off her plan she felt free and like she could do anything that she wanted to do. "I just want to sit here a while longer," she told him. She wanted to forget that she wasn't suppose to be spending time with Wade. That she shouldn't feel so comfortable around him. That if she wasn't careful she could easily fall in love with Wade.

"Okay," Wade whispered in her hair, pulling her back with him. Zoe rested her head on his chest as they laid on the ground looking up the stars. Wade's arms tucked under his head. Star gazing wasn't something heard of in the city. She realized just what she was missing out on.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, looking at the many different constellations.

"Beautiful," Wade murmured, looking down at her.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been easy for the two teens to sneak around Bluebell. Nothing about them came out on Dash's blog, even though he was there to watch them fall in love with each other. Secretly taking notes on them. The two teens had rolled their eyes at him when he claimed that they would one day be married in the middle of town and he would have the scoop that dated back to when they first met. Marriage wasn't on either one of their minds. No they wanted to get their fathers back to being friends again or at least being civil towards each other. Their friends were a really great help in keeping them from being found out. Actually the whole town was no one reported any sights of the two teens together.

"Nope they stay far away from each other."

"They're forced against their will considering the group of friends, but they glare at each other."

"Wade and Zoe? That's just crazy!"

"The Rammer Jammer is like separated in two when they're both in here," Wally would say, shaking his head. "It's such a shame to see so much hate in two young adults."

"Any news to report?" Dash would ask, thinking it over. "The only news I have about those two are how much anger they hold for each other, which isn't any good for two teens to be having. But no, you have nothing to worry about," he would dismiss them.

Sure that was only a few things that the townspeople told Harley or Earl when they asked, total lies and Zoe was happy that they were keeping their secret for them, not that they had ever asked them to do such an act, but it was nice to see that they were fed up with the little feud as her and Wade were. But just like Wade felt and expressed, she too hated to lie to her dad about who her best friend in town was. It wasn't AB or Lemon. Not even George though he was quick to befriend her wanting to know all about New York as he planned on moving there one day. So they had bonded over New York, of course George had been there a few times for a visit with his dad, but he never really got to explore the city. He loved hearing the tales that Zoe told him. Lemon became her friend because she couldn't have her boyfriend getting close to Zoe. There was fear that George would leave her for Zoe Hart and Lemon Breeland wouldn't stand for that. So maybe they weren't really friends not yet anyway, just more on the line of frenemies. AB was sweet and Zoe was partnered up with her in a few different classes for varying projects. The two girls got along gossiping about the boys and just enjoying how easy it was to talk about things, they found hard to talk with anyone else about.

But Wade?

He was her best friend. He never left her side if he felt that she needed him there. He took it upon himself to show her around the school. Took her for the town tour after dark, only getting them caught twice but were free to go both times promising they would head straight home. Neither time had they went straight home, they were just more careful on not getting caught. They still talked via their windows. She had thought at one point that she was only friends with him because he was off limits, she had thought that was also the only reason that he was friends with her.

"That's just silly Zoe. I'd shout it from the rooftops that you're my best friend." He took her hand in his hand, looking deep into her eyes. "If I only wanted to use you, I would already make sure that both my Dad and your dad knew that we were friends. You're cool and I have fun with you. And you understand me more than anyone else around. They don't understand this pain I carry around, but you do. Besides you're hot so how can I turn you down?" He joked, flinging his arm over her shoulder as they sat on top of Nate's hardware store looking over the town.

"You do know that I'm not using you right? I don't care about this silly little feud between the Kinsella's and Wilkes' it means nothing to me. I don't want the pain we share to be the only thing that bonds us Wade. I like you because you're the best friend a girl can have. You're sweet and caring. I've heard the rumors about you before I showed up here, you even told me yourself and the fact that you no longer go from girl to girl because you don't want to hurt me, it's sweet and I appreciate that. Even your little jokes," she told him ending with a blush to her cheeks. "Thank you."

"For what calling you hot?" He asked with a smirk, kissing her temple. "It's only the truth," he remarked, causing Zoe to bury her face in her hands. "But ya know you're welcome and uh thanks," he told her feeling uncomfortable, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're welcome for the many things I've done for you," she joked, turning to look at him.

Maybe she was falling for him. It was a crush and nothing bad could come from it. She could trust him with her life. He made her laugh. He knew how to cheer her up, knew the right things to say. He was risking himself for her. Couldn't she do the same thing for him?

She could talk to Harley. In the past few weeks since she been in town, he's tried everything to keep both Wade and Earl from any type of conversation they've had. But hiding her friendship and the possibility for more, if Wade happened to feel a tenth of what she felt for him, than it would be worth it to sit down and tell Harley all about her and Wade spending time together. "I want him to know about us being friends. I don't think I should be lying to him while I'm trying to get to know him."

"Zo, I'm not going to stop you. If you really want to tell Harley about us, I say go for it. We already know that we can sneak around them. But let me know when you plan on telling him so I can tell my Pops as well. Okay?" Wade asked, gently rubbing her arm. Zoe gave him a small smile.

"Of course, this isn't going to be easy. We're going to have to work on getting them to see sense before we can tell them we're friends."

"I'll go along with whatever you think is best here. I've never had to hide a friend from my Dad before," Wade shrugged. He didn't know the rules on telling his dad when he had a secret friend that he hated because who her father was. It sucked that they couldn't be out in the open with their friendship and when they were in town it was safer to be in a group just in case. "I don't like lying to my Dad anymore than you do, Zo."

"How do we make them see sense?" Zoe asked, leaning into Wade's embrace.

"I don't know," Wade sighed, resting his head on top of Zoe's. "But we'll figure it out together. I promise you that. You won't always be my dirty little secret," he whispered, getting a small smile from the girl in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Wade was sitting on Zoe's couch. For the first hour he was there he was scared for his life. He wasn't supposed to be here. There was going to be consequences from both sides here. Harley was going to flip out on him then on Zoe and after he was kicked out he would have to listen to his dad rant and rave about Harley and Zoe and how neither one of them can be trusted. He kept an eye on the front door and an eye on Zoe who looked calm as a cucumber. The smile on her face was enough to get him to relax and concentrate on the work in front of him. Not that he had anything wrote down. He had no idea on what it was they should do for their project for environmental science. The only guideline was it needed to be energy efficient. He was good at leaving trash everywhere but in the bin. He didn't recycle even if he would make a killing with the empty bottles and cans that his dad goes through.

"Do you have any ideas?" Zoe asked, placing her pen on the coffee table, looking up at him from her spot on the floor. He licked his lips a totally different image of Zoe looking up at him from under her lashes flashing through his mind.

"No," he sighed, closing his eyes to shove that image away. "What do you got?" He knew she had a bunch of ideas; she had been down there for the better part of an hour scribbling away. He was too busy watching the way her tongue darted out of her mouth when she was in deep thought about something and how she furrowed her brow while she was writing. His favorite was when she bit her lip erasing everything she had jotted down on her paper. So no he didn't have any ideas because his focus had been on the small brunette sitting off to the side.

Zoe pushed her notebook closer to him as she stood up and sat next to him on the couch making it easier to go over the ideas that she had. She not only needed his input on the things she had came up with, but what he thought about them all and what one he thought would be the easiest for them to do.

Wade however never got the chance to read through them or hear Zoe explain each one to him in a way he could understand, because the house door flew open and a pissed off Harley was standing in front of them a scowl on his face. Wade took that as his cue to leave. He stood up collecting his stuff; he turned to look at Zoe ready to tell her something, anything, but Harley's voice cut off his train of thought on what he was going to say.

"I think it'd it be best for you to keep that mouth of yours shut and get the heck out of my house," Harley boomed. Wade nodded seeing the sad look on Zoe's face. He gave her a small smile and quickly made a dash to the door. "What was that about?" He heard Harley ask, before he had the door shut behind him. He wanted to stay around and hear what Zoe was going to tell him, but he knew better. She'd tell him, if he asked.

"What the hell are you doing over there?" He jumped hearing the anger that filled his father's voice. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his father drama on what he was doing with Zoe.

"Project for school," he replied calmly. "Zoe's my partner. I didn't have a say in the matter," he explained, hearing his father huff. He just didn't stick around to hear what his ol' man was going to say before he stormed in the house and up the stairs to his room. He tossed his bag on the floor, turned his stereo on making sure the volume was as loud as it could go before slamming the door and falling onto his bed. He kept an eye out on Zoe's room, wanting to know how she was fairing when she got done with Harley.

Zoe sat in silence, not to get her thoughts in order. No, it was easy to explain what it was they were doing and school was important to her, if she wanted to be a doctor her focus needed to be on school not that it would hurt if something happened with Wade. Even a girl needed friends that did more than gossip about the boys. The thing with Wade, she was free to be herself, no pretending and no acting necessary. "Project. I was paired with Wade. And no I couldn't change who my partner is and no I didn't want to. It's not right to treat him like he's the plague because you don't like Earl. I have nothing against either one of them. Wade has been nothing but nice to me. I was raised not to judge people, you should try," Zoe ranted, collecting her things. It's not like he could say she was wrong because she wasn't.

Harley let a sigh out, turning to walk from the room feeling disappointed with himself for his actions. He shouldn't have put Zoe in the middle of a fight that should have ended years ago. He was wrong. His daughter was smart and he trusted her. "I wouldn't ask you to compromise your school work. If Wade is as good as you say he is...I don't have room to interfere in that. I should have never placed you in the middle. I'm sorry," he told her. That confession had shocked Zoe but Harley wasn't done yet. "You have my blessing for whatever happens with Wade." Now that statement made her fall to the couch.

Wade started to pace in his room thinking the worst on why Zoe had yet to be in her room. The last thing he wanted to do was get Zoe into trouble because he wanted to be at her house and not at the Rammer Jammer where the whole town watched every move they had made.

It was the soft giggle that floated through his window that had his attention. The sweet little smile she wore had his lips curve upwards into a smile of his own. "I didn't get you in trouble did I?" He asks, stalking over to the window, his forearms resting on the windowsill.

"Nope, you want ice cream? Because I do. Harley says we can be friends. My treat," she rambled making no sense to him.

"W...wh...What?" He stuttered out. She made it seem like it was no big deal, when this was a huge freaking deal.

"I'll explain over a hot fudge sundae," she called bouncing from her room leaving him standing gaping at her now empty room. He needed to hear this explanation. Harley hated him and now Zoe was allowed to be his friend. It was all sorts of messed up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Earl demanded, watching his son race down the stairs.

"Out with Zoe," he called over his shoulder, the front door slamming shut before he could hear his dads reply. "Are you going to tell me why he suddenly has a change of heart where I'm concerned?" He asked, falling into step next to Zoe.

"He had help seeing that he was in the wrong," Zoe replied with a shrug. She may be acting cool and calm on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out. She never expected it to be this easy to convince Harley that she should be allowed to be friends with Wade. She didn't think it was real and she was trying to soak it all in. Seeing the confusion on his face, Zoe started from the beginning and told him word for word on what was said.

It was Wade that had bought the ice cream against Zoe's protests. "My treat for convincing your Father that I'm better than even I give myself credit for," he told her. He honestly thought she was going to break her pretty little face every time she smiled wider.

"Oh Wade. You have a lot of potential in you. I believe you can be anything you want to be," she told him placing a soft kiss to his cheek leaving a tingling sensation crawling over his skin. Maybe his face was going to break from all the smiling he does around Zoe.

"You're beautiful inside and out," he stated, watching the blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck going under her shirt. There was no one like Zoe Hart.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe lay across Wade's bed, her eyes traveling to Wade who was sitting at his desk. She was trying to focus on the problems written in her math book, but she was having trouble concentrating on the problems when Wade was right in front of her, humming softly. He spun around in his chair an amused smirk tugging on his lips. Zoe blushed looking down, trying to figure out the answer to the problem she was on. She dared a glance in Wade's direction to see him looking at her intently.

"What?" She asked softly, chewing on the end of her pen. He quickly shook his head, turning back to his English paper that had to be written before he could type it up. "It's something, Wade," Zoe pressed, moving to sit cross legged in the middle of his bed, pulling her math book and notebook closer to her.

"We're friends right?" He asked, spinning around to look at her.

"Of course we're friends, Wade," she replied with a cheery smile plastered on her face. "Why?" She asked curiously seeing frustration cross his eyes.

"It's just that…forget it, it's stupid," he huffed, spinning back around. Chewing her lip, she got up and crossed the room between them, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with big eyes.

"It's not stupid, I wouldn't think so anyway," she assured him.

"You're not just my friend because it's banned right?" He checked. Zoe frowned looking at him. "Tucker was talking," he explained before Zoe could go into a rant about why he would think such a thing and that he had to have help getting to that conclusion. "Lemon can be quite convincing as well, they make one heck of a team," he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Wade Kinsella!" Zoe admonished him. "I would never do such a thing. You're my friend because you're the only person that gave me a chance when I moved here. You've been nothing but kind to me, you tell me the truth. You've been my friend even though it would cost you. You've helped in more than one way. I really like you," she told him. "As a friend," she added quickly as an after thought. Wade had picked up on that. He spun, pulling Zoe to sit in his lap.

"Is that so?" He asked, brushing the bangs from her eyes. She bit her lip, nodding her head slowly. Licking his lips Wade moved closer his eyes zeroing in on her lips. Zoe gulped, running a hand through his hair, her other hand gripping his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Earl yelled breaking the kiss before it even had a chance to start. Zoe went to jump off his lap, but Wade kept her firmly in place. She shot him a look and he kissed her temple.

"I'm not hiding anything," he stated for both his dad and Zoe to hear. "I'm not ashamed that I like you Zoe. I don't care who knows that," he stated, turning to his dad. "You can hate her because she's Harley daughter, but I won't. She's sweet and she really cares about me. She helps me be better. She's the first person that I've been able to lean on, just like she can lean on me. She's ambitious but she knows what she wants out of life and she expects everyone around her to know the same things and if they don't she pushes them until they can see it. She's beyond beautiful and I really like her and I want to be with her. You don't have to like that, Pop," he said, pressing his lips against Zoe's in a sweet kiss. Zoe melted into the kiss, letting what he said go for the time being. "I hope she feels the same way about me," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled, kissing his nose.

"She does," she whispered with a grin.

"You're no son of mine," Earl hissed. "If you think I'm going to let you be with that harlot," Earl was saying. Zoe felt Wade tense up under her. Wade went to remove her from his lap, but she held on, knowing that no good was going to come from that so she held on tight not letting him go. He wanted to laugh at her actions but instead turned to his father.

"Don't you dare call her that," he snarled. "You don't know her and you never will. You want me to pick between you and Zoe, fine, I pick Zoe," he stated.

"Get your shit and get out of my house," Earl snapped, stalking off.

"Wade," Zoe sighed, standing up. She didn't want to cause anymore problems for Wade. She didn't want to be the reason he had a falling out with his father. She didn't want him to resent her years from now. She didn't want him to regret his choice with time.

"No, Zoe," he sighed, kissing her softly. "It needed to be done. It was a matter of time really. I'll be fine. Things will work out, they always do," he told her. It wasn't the first time he's been kicked out of his house by his own father. He'd sort things out at a later date when everyone involved had a chance to cool off.

"Where will you go?" Zoe asked, looking down, chewing her lip. She didn't want to lose him, not after just getting him. Maybe she had him. Just because they kissed and shared their feelings didn't really mean much of anything.

"I'll stay with my brother for a few days. I'm not going anywhere, promise. We still have to figure out things between us," he told her. "Come on; let's get out of here before he shows up again." Zoe nodded, following behind him. Once on the sidewalk, Wade laced his fingers with hers. "Don't blame yourself for this Zoe. It's not your fault, I swear to it," he assured her. She nodded.

"Do you mean it?" She asked, glancing at him as they walked. He gave her a funny look. "Everything you told your Dad?"

"I like you a lot Zo, I really want to be with you, but I don't want to rush you," he cleared up for her.

"I want that to, but Wade I'm not like the rest of the girls you've been with. I'm not after a one night stand. I want a real relationship, if you can't give me that I don't want to waste my time," she told him.

"I'm not looking for sex, Zoe. I mean maybe one day far from now, when you're ready for it, but I want to try this whole boyfriend thing. Maybe I'll be good at it," he told her with a shrug. "Can you give me that chance?" He asked feeling nervous.

Zoe smiled, pulling him in for a hug. "Yes," she whispered in his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe had found herself on the outskirts of town. It was the one place she had yet to visit and she had been okay with that. There was nothing out here except for fields; she had seen a small creek on one of the back roads Wade took her on, claiming he wanted her to see the beauty that Bluebell had to offer. The further they drove, the less she felt she was in Bluebell. As she looked around the land that the cabin was sitting on, it felt like home. She smiled hearing the birds singing away around her, the frogs adding their croaks into the mix, the little thumbing of a woodpecker on a tree in the distance. She was at peace with herself, it was calming and it was something she could grow accustomed to.

"I was wondering when my little brother was going to show up." Zoe looked up from her spot on the couch where she sat next to Wade. The windows were open bringing in the breeze and the melody the birds were singing. Zoe wasn't so certain about just walking into the house, but Wade had assured her it was okay because Jesse was his brother. She was stunned into silence, they looked alike, but yet they seemed nothing like each other, if she didn't have them standing in front of her, she would have never known unless told that these two were brothers. "What did you do this time?" He asked, moving his gaze from his brother to the girl sitting awfully close to Wade.

"So your Dad kicking you out really isn't an uncommon thing?" Zoe asked softly, looking at Wade. He had told her as much just minutes before, but she thought he was just comforting her and not letting her feel guilty about him being at ends with his dad.

"Happens more than anything else," Jesse huffed, with a smile on his face. Just because he didn't live in the center of town didn't mean he was left out of the loop, he knew who Zoe was. And he liked what she did to his brother. Wade was changing, slowly but he was and Jesse, well he was proud of the person his brother was growing into with Zoe next to him. "You didn't knock her up did you?" He asked an amused smile on his face. Zoe paled at the question. She wasn't easy and she wasn't just letting anyone slip into her bed and have their way with her. She had morals, she had standards. She wasn't giving anything up until she felt loved. She had respect for herself. It needed to mean something to both of them.

"I ain't that stupid," Wade scoffed, pulling Zoe into his side, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm dating the enemy's daughter," he replied calmly, smirking into her hair, seeing Jesse's face fall.

"What?" Jesse yelled pushing himself up out of the chair he was sitting in. "How could you do that to Dad?" Jesse asked pacing around the living room.

"Because she has nothing to do with Mom's death, just like I have nothing to do with it or the feud between them, they need to figure their shit out and leave us the hell out of it. I shouldn't have to pick my friends based on Dad and his love or hatred for people in this town. Zoe is awesome and I like her a lot and I want to be with her, nothing you say can make me change my mind on that," Wade finished, placing a kiss to Zoe's temple, his hand gently rubbing her arm, making sure she didn't feel uncomfortable with the conversation at hand.

"I know that," Jesse sighed, falling back into his chair. "What did Harley say about this whole thing?" He questioned.

"He's okay with it. He wasn't on board with it at first but I talked to him and made him see how childish he was being. He doesn't know that we're dating because that just happened on the way here, but I assure you he's going to be okay with it. He told me as much, I think he could see that there was something more between us," Zoe thought out loud, shrugging her shoulders. "But what Harley thinks or what your Father thinks shouldn't matter, it's what I think and what Wade thinks that matters, I want to be with him and he wants to be with me. No other opinion should matter. Who cares if everyone in town hates the idea? Which they don't, they were the ones helping us keep it from both of them," she smiled at the weeks they had been keeping their friendship a secret, good to know that the town had their backs when they should have been more loyal to their parents than them. But it was a good feeling that people still firmly believed in love.

"Zoe's right Jesse, who I love shouldn't be up for discussion for Dad. I can't help who I fall for," Wade sighed, lacing his fingers with Zoe's. "I want the freedom to fall for whoever I want to," he said. And if he so happened to fall for the small brunette from New York, he would be more than okay with that.

"I understand that and I can see why you're doing this, both of you," Jesse confirmed. "I support you on this, it's time Dad gets over himself and actually sits down and talks to Harley and they come to terms. Them hating each other and making us hate Harley is pretty damn selfish of him. It's getting sickening as well."

"Maybe we can come up with a way to make them talk," Wade thought out loud.

"Forcing them is not going to help anyone, which will only make matters worse for everyone involved. It's something they need to do on their own. They need to come to the terms without anyone else pulling the strings on them. Now I'm not saying we can't play a hand in that, just not push or shove them," Zoe explained, squeezing Wade's hand.

"What do we do?" Wade asked, looking down at his girlfriend. If he could have his way he would lock both of them in a room together making them talk things out. But his girl was right and that wouldn't do any of them any good. "Don't even say that I have to pretend to hate you, that shit won't work for me and we both know that's the only way he'll let me back into the house," Wade quickly added on, seeing the look on his girlfriend's face when he said that.

"How about you, Jesse?" Zoe asked, looking at the older boy. "You can go stay with him for a few days, just wanting to visit him. Brick is going out of town tomorrow, he's gonna be gone for the whole week. Jesse can fake a sickness late at night needing to see Harley because going else where in the middle of the night is just crazy. Jesse can go by himself and Earl can be called to come get him," Zoe thought out loud.

"It could work," Jesse commented with a sigh, not really sold on this whole thing. He wanted his dad to get over this stupid grudge he had with Harley.

"Just hint around," Wade told him.

With their plan coming together, the three of them sat around and Zoe was given the chance to learn more about Wade and got to know Jesse. It had also given the boys more insight on who Zoe was, learning that she was the complete opposite of Wade. She had her life planned out and Wade was just going with the flow of things.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Just a small heads up this is the last chapter for this story, the next one will be the epilogue.**_

* * *

Zoe sat at the Rammer Jammer next to Wade sharing a milkshake and fries. They were in a bubble of their own as the rest of the patrons gossiped about the latest things in town, while the couple shared smiles and laughs. Small touches were seen. Harley smiled watching his daughter, to him she had never looked so happy in her life, that's when he realized that he had made the right choice in letting things with Earl go, because family was important and with the looks the kids were sharing it was going to be a matter of time before they would be a family. It was a chance risking to think that far ahead about the two of them, but he could see the love and affection in their eyes, it was young love bounding them together. A risk he would gladly take. As for Earl he was still being his stubborn self. It had only been a week since Wade had told his dad off for wanting to be with Zoe and Wade had yet to regret making that choice. He missed having his dad in his life, but life before Zoe was far worse than a life without his dad around.

"Hey," Jesse smirked, bursting the little bubble around his brother and friend. Wade gave him a scowl, Jesse laughed reaching across the table for a fry.

"Hello, Jesse," Zoe greeted, plastering on a fake smile, moving closer to Wade's side. She was happy to see Jesse, wanted to hear if he had made any progress with Earl. She tried not to let the whole mess with Earl get to her. But it was laying heavy on her conscience. She had to make it right, she wasn't sure if she could live with the fact that she broke a family up. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Guys," Jesse sighed, giving Zoe a soft smile. "It isn't any good or any use. The ol' man is set in his ways. I tired everything. I ghosted around the subject he still got pissed and clammed up. I got straight to the point and he told me off," Jesse told them, running a hand through his hair. "I think it's best to let it go. He's only going to come around when it suits him. He still hasn't come to terms with things and I honestly think it's better for him to live in his own little world. I can't even begin to think what he would do when the truth hits him."

"Yeah, maybe," Wade agreed, kissing the top of Zoe's head, resting his cheek there.

"You guys think he'd get worse?" Zoe frowned, resting her head on her boyfriend's chest. Wade nodded against her head.

"If he blames Harley then he can still function to an extant, but the second the truth is out there that it wasn't Harley's fault then he has nowhere to put that blame except on himself and that won't be good for anyone," Jesse informed her.

"What if you guys talked to him and Harley and made him see that no one is at fault for her death. That it just couldn't have been stopped," Zoe told them, moving her hand from the table to rest on Wade's thigh.

"He won't listen," Wade stated. "If he can't blame Harley and if he doesn't blame himself then he'll blame his kids. I know it's messed up," he sighed, moving slightly, bringing Zoe with him. "But at the end of the day it's just easier to let him blame Harley. I know you want to fix things Zoe, it's in your nature but Earl, it's not that easy. You can't blame yourself for what I told him or his actions against me," he paused, playing with her hair. "Maybe one day he'll realize things and make amends, but shouldn't that be his choice in the matter?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wouldn't want a group of kids forcing me against my will to make amends with someone," she sighed, coming to the conclusion that it just wasn't fair on Earl for them to be pushing him into something that he didn't want.

Zoe cuddled into Wade's side as Jesse muttered later under his breath. Zoe watched with amused eyes as Jesse flirted his way around the bar stopping at nearly every table he passed. Zoe shook her head a soft laugh escaping her lips. "What?" Wade asked, glancing down at her.

"Does he have no shame?" Zoe asked, glancing up at him. Wade chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nope," he stated, pressing his lips against hers. It was her tongue that swept across his lip. It was her tongue that twisted around his tongue, and it was him that was growling low in his throat at the small mewling noises that his girl was making.

"Seriously, don't you two have like bedrooms for that?" Lemon asked, sitting down across from them, George sitting next to her.

"What's the fun of that?" Wade asked with a smirk, pulling Zoe tight against him. "What do you guys want anyways? What did you do with Annabeth?" Wade asked, looking to see that girl in question was nowhere in sight.

"Jesse happened," George remarked with a chuckle. "Pissed Jake off to no end."

"Good Jake's fault. He can't break up with her just to make out with the school slut," Zoe retorted. "And expect AB to be waiting with open arms for him the second he wants her back," she huffed. "Should we be scared of Jesse's charm?" She asked, looking at her boyfriend seeing the amused look on his face.

"Nah, AB is in good hands and she shouldn't fall for his tricks," he replied. "I'm just impressed that you already know who the school slut is."

"Not hard to know that Wade," Zoe stated, rolling her eyes. "It is common knowledge," she huffed. She knew that Wade had done things with her, heard it straight from Wade himself, he had also told her that it didn't go very far and he regretted what little they had done. It was before she moved to town so it wasn't like she could be mad at him for it; he had his own life before her just like she had her own before Bluebell. He had yet to cheat on her, not that he would, he wasn't that stupid when it came to Zoe. But the thing that hurt was she heard straight from the girls very own mouth that she did things with Wade and once Wade got what he wanted from Zoe, he'd dump her. She knew it wasn't true; she didn't need Wade to assure her that he wasn't using her, though it felt nice when he did. It just stung hearing how low people thought about her and Wade as a couple and how little they thought about Wade.

"Yes, anyway, there's this party at my house tonight," George smirked. "Parents headed to Georgia for the weekend," he smiled. "You guys in?" he asked.

"Hell ya!" Wade exclaimed. "You in, baby?" He asked, looking down at her seeing her lip between her teeth and he wanted nothing more than to be the one biting it himself.

"I promised Harley that I'd spent the night with him. We're still trying to learn about each other, but I'm sure he won't mind, I'll just go home and ask him if I can skip it," she was in the process of saying.

"You can't ask him to go to a party, Zo," Wade told her.

"No, really?" Zoe asked, rolling her eyes, moving out of his grasp. "I know how to ask permission to hang out with friends and skip around the fact it'll be at a party," she told him under her breath.

"You're forgetting that she's from the big bad city of New York, Wade. They eat people alive there," Lemon stated with a warm smile on her face for Zoe. Who in return laughed.

"What she said," Zoe retorted, kissing Wade, she went to pull away but he pulled her down to deepen the kiss. He smirked against her mouth hearing the groans of disgust across the table. "Now you two know how it feels," Zoe remarked a little breathless pulling away from Wade and walking off leaving Wade with a huge smirk on his face and a couple with their mouths hanging open.

"You guys tryin' to catch flies or some shit?" Wade asked, getting up and going back to work. He still had a few hours left on his shift for the day.

The walk home was a pretty peaceful one. The sun was out with a few clouds in the sky, it wasn't scorching out but it was still on the hot side but it felt wonderful. Her happy feeling ended when she got home seeing that Earl was sitting on his front porch, his eyes trained on her as she walked past his house, to hers.

"You sure did turn this town upset down since stepping foot into months ago," he sneered out, standing from the chair he was in on wobbly feet. "Just cause you got my boy under your spell don't mean shit to me," he snarled out, stepping closer to her. Zoe slowly started to back up.

"I didn't do anything to Wade," Zoe told him softly. Earl scoffed at that.

"You turned my boy into a pansy," Earl yelled, coming even closer.

"Earl I think its best you leave my daughter alone," Harley's voice boomed from behind Zoe. She quickly felt relief flood through her tense body.

"It's your fault to begin with!" Earl yelled, standing nose to nose with Harley. "You couldn't control your daughter," he spat. Harley having already heard enough pulled his hand back forming a fist and punched Earl square in the nose. Earl stumbled backwards, amusement in his eyes. Zoe looked between both men froze to her spot on the lawn. It was Earl's laughter that broke her out of her frozen state.

After leaving work Wade headed to Zoe's place, he was tired and he really didn't feel like going to a party, which was like a first for him, but Zoe was everything that he needed to keep him content on a Friday night. He frowned, seeing the drops of blood on the grass between the houses. His pace picked up. He stepped through the open door of Harley's house, frowning the second he heard laughter, not just any laughter but his dad's laughter mixed in with Harley's and Zoe's laughter. He slowly crept to the living room to see that everyone was having a good ol' time.

"What's going on?" Wade asked, looking at the three people around him, his eyes ending at his dads.

"I got some sense knocked into me," Earl replied, touching his swollen nose. "I was running my mouth and Harley had enough," he stated with a shrug.

"Why don't you kids run along?" Harley questioned them. Zoe smiled and got up from her spot. He found it weird that she was hugging his dad of all people.

"Zoe, I am sorry for what I said to you and the trouble I've caused," Earl told her with sincerity in his voice.

"I know Earl and you're forgiven," she responded, moving to lace her fingers with Wade's. He shot a look at his dad. Earl gave him a smile and nodded his head. He knew that his dad was giving him permission to be with Zoe and that things were going to be okay.

"What the hell happened?" Wade asked the second they were out of the house.

"Does it really matter?" Zoe asked leaning into him. "He's came to his sense and they're rebuilding the friendship they once had. I don't think the way it came about really matters in the end. And who knows maybe tomorrow he'll back to hating Harley again, but for now they're at peace with the past," Zoe told him, he nodded, moving his arm to wrap around her. He led her off to the little pond that he shared with her the first day she was in town. He didn't care about a stupid party or the fact his dad was talking to Harley, he just wanted to be alone with his girlfriend. Didn't matter what they did either, just as long as he got to hold her.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe stood looking over the town that had become her home and the people that had become her family. She remembers when she didn't want to be here, when New York was her home, looking at the mix before her, she wonders how such a big city ever felt like home when she felt safe and truly at home in Bluebell. It was something she wouldn't change; a hand goes over her stomach as she watches the people that have slowly become her family laugh. She can see her dad and Earl laughing and joking around like they never had hated each other for years. She wants to wonder if they would be friends today if it wasn't for her stepping foot in Bluebell. But she smiles knowing that they would have learned the errors of their ways.

"There a reason you wondered off?" Wade asked, slipping his arms around Zoe's waist, his chin resting against her shoulder. She leaned back into his embrace, placing her hands on top of his.

"No," she replied softly, closing her eyes. "Over the last 8 years I never expected us to make it this far. I love you and I do want this," she told him, toying with his newly placed wedding band. "But between our fathers that first year and school states apart, I just wasn't sure we were going to make it. I thought that after we were in the same town it would be a fight to be together again. But I'm very pleased that I was wrong about it. Today has been the best day of my life Wade."

"After my Mom, I didn't want to think that I could find someone to love so easily. I wasn't letting you go, not with my heart, Zoe. I didn't marry you to keep you around, I married you because I love you and I want to have it all with you," he said, kissing her neck.

"I'm happy you feel that way," she smiled, turning in his arms, placing her arms around his neck.

"Why is that?" He asked softly, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I didn't want to ruin today for you," she was saying.

"There is no way you can ruin today," he cut her off. "Unless you decided that you no longer want to be with me, which considering you're still in your wedding dress isn't likely."

"I want to be your wife. It's just that I found out yesterday and I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't allowed to see you and it wasn't something I could tell you over the phone," she started to explain. Wade kissed her forehead.

"You're scaring me, baby. What's going on?" Zoe slipped her arms from his neck to his shoulders, stopping when her hands were in his. "Zoe?" He questioned when she didn't answer him; she shook her head, words failing her. His eyes grew in size when she placed his hands on her flat stomach. It took a few seconds to realize what she was telling him without words. "Seriously?" He asked, bending slightly to catch her gaze with his. She nodded her head, tears evident in her eyes. Wade grinned, pulling her into him, hugging her tight. He wanted kids but not the second they were married. He wanted to spend the next year with Zoe while they got settled into their house and their new life. But this kid wasn't going to be any less loved then one that had been planned.

They headed back to their reception to join their family and friends in celebrating them. Many laughs and tears later they snuck off home. They had their own things that needed to be celebrated behind closed doors and a marriage that needed to be consummated.

The months had flown by for the couple. Between work and getting things done for the baby's arrival they had spent very little time with each other. Wade was missing his wife. He had time off from work; he wanted to be around when Zoe went into labor with his son. He wasn't going to miss it for the life off of him. Zoe was upstairs sleeping, after much protest from Wade, that is. They were just sitting on the couch watching pointless TV when Zoe was starting to yawn uncontrollably. He helped her up to the room and laid with her until she fell asleep, his hand rubbing her very swollen stomach, feeling his son kicking. Hearing his son's heartbeat and feeling him kicking against his hand was still very surreal to him. It wasn't that he never thought about having kids, he just never thought that far ahead in his life when he never had the perfect woman in his life until Zoe came, that's when he let himself dream of a future with her, but kids, it just wasn't something they had ever talked about. So until she told him she was expecting, he didn't think or dwell on kids, not when he had his whole life to be with Zoe. Under his excitement he was freaked out. But he was assured that it was normal and that Zoe was just as scared as he was.

Together they would be able to handle parenthood.

The second he heard his wife scream in pain and that his son was ready to make his way into the world, everything passed Wade in a blur. Holding his wife's hand as contractions hit, as she yelled at him for doing this to her and through her tears and pain he was right there to tell her soothing and lovely things in her ear, until their little boy was born.

In the middle of the night Thomas Jack Kinsella was born. Wade was floating on a cloud as he held his son for the first time. He kissed his son's little head, and walked around the room while Zoe rested. It was the first time in years that he thought about how messed up things between himself and Zoe had been, that for the last time he was happy that things really worked out and he hadn't listened to his dad when Zoe moved in. She may have been his forbidden fruit once upon a time. Now he couldn't imagine his life without Zoe and little Thomas in his life. Now all he needed was his little girl and life would be more than perfect for him.

He got that wish two years later when Peyton Jaclyn Kinsella was born.

* * *

 **Thank you to those that have read, alerted and add this one to your favorites list. A special thank you cadenf, KSD17, daisesndaffidols, zade12, MegaDiary123, NALEY23alwaysforever, Simone and the guest reviewers for the amazing reviews you all left. They were loved and cherished.**


End file.
